Evangelion: insanity's progression
by Neon dagger
Summary: Shinji an insane murderous teen is asked to pilot an evangelion nothing could possible go wrong right? test story
1. Chapter 1

Evangelion: insanity's progression

I don't own Evangelion

"Commander we have found your son, he currently resides inside an insane asylum he was put there after he murdered his alcoholic and abusive care taker." said Fuyutsuki.

Gendo smiled slightly as he hated his brother and his son should be easier to control or manipulate at least "Send Misato and someone of her choosing to go with her to retrieve him."

Later with Misato

Misato and Maya walked into the asylum for the clinically insane and were greeted by staff which then prompted a meeting with the head of the asylum to get Shinji's cell number and any files that they had on him

The asylum boss became slightly afraid when they brought up Shinji "He is actually a good kid but at the slightest bit of provocation he could snap and become violent especially at the mention of his father, although we have seen some improvement since we introduced our music program, he is surprisingly good at the cello, here are his files and his room number is on the top right of the page." and with her part said the boss asked them to exit her office after giving them a key.

Misato and Maya walked down the hall and came across many odd people before reaching the correct room where they watched as Shinji danced around his cell, surprisingly graceful despite being in a straightjacket chuckling and laughing slightly as he danced to music that wasn't there, before he noticed them and ran up to the glass wall and door.

The boy leaned against the door smiling widely at them "Hi who are you?" asked the boy excitedly staring into them with his less than sane eyes.

"We are here to take you out of here for a job." said Misato cautiously while Maya nodded.

"Ooooh what type of job?" asked Shinji tilting his head slightly to the right in curiosity.

"Well it involves fighting and killing so I believe you will enjoy it and another plus is that you get out of this place." said Misato watching him as she spoke and she noticed something, a twisted look entered Shinji's eyes at the words fighting and killing.

Shinji laughed slightly "Well what are we waiting for let's go…wait actually will I get to bring my cello?" asked Shinji his expression changing from excited to worried half way through.

Misato smiled at his childish worry before remembering that he could become violent at the turn of a dime "Yeah we should be able to bring it with us." replied Misato as she unlocked the door to Shinji's cell and ushered Shinji out while Maya went in and grabbed his Cello which was kept in the room for use when allowed.

The ride back was oddly quiet except for Shinji's occasional spurts of laughter or conversations that he had with the open air needless to say the two other occupants were very uncomfortable although once they near the Geo-front and in turn the angle Shinji became silent so Misato told Maya to look back and what she saw confused her, there was a clearness to his eyes that was not there when they had first met "Hey Shinji is s-something wrong?" asked Maya.

"I don't like this something feels off here, like something is waiting here." replied Shinji seriously as his eyes followed the ground.


	2. Chapter 2

Evangelion: insanity's progression

I don't own Evangelion

Recap

The ride back was oddly quiet except for Shinji's occasional spurts of laughter or conversations that he had with the open air needless to say the two other occupants were very uncomfortable although once they near the Geo-front and in turn the angle Shinji became silent so Misato told Maya to look back and what she saw confused her, there was a clearness to his eyes that was not there when they had first met "Hey Shinji is s-something wrong?" asked Maya.

"I don't like this something feels off here, like something is waiting here." replied Shinji seriously as his eyes followed the ground.

Currently

Once they were inside the facility they moved to the office room just above the Evangelion dock and once they were down there Shinji saw his father who was smirking at him.

Shinji's face scrunched up and he snarled while running forward whilst grabbing a chair before throwing it on to the railing before using it as a stepping stone to jump and slam into his father while wrapping his hands around Gendo's neck several guards quickly rushed over and grabbed Shinji before pulling him away from his father just as Shinji was beginning to increase the pressure.

Shinji continued to snarl and yell at his father once the guards pulled him away to a safe distance from his father Gendo coughed into his hand before frowning at Shinji "While that was slightly impressive Shinji if you attempt that again I will have you sent back to the asylum." said Gendo coldly trying to get a reaction from his son but his spawn continued to lunge and snarl at him.

Gendo scowl increased slightly "Take him to the cat walk in the Eva docks." and so the guards dragged Shinji to the dock and held him there Gendo's first plan was scrapped but hopefully he could still manipulate his son through sympathy.

"Shinji you will piolet this machine." said Gendo plainly waiting for a response which he received in the form of an angry yell.

"And pray tell 'father' why should I!" Gendo smiled slightly "Because Shinji if you don't she will." replied Gendo gesturing to the elevator door which opened to reveal a group of people pushing someone with blue hair in on a gurney and once the gurney was beside him the group pushing the gurney rushed back to the elevator.

Shinji stopped struggling and the guards released him once they received a nod from Gendo allowing Shinji to move forward to examine the new arrival his eyes widened as he took in the girl's crimson eyes and she did the same before the whole building shook but Shinji's focus remained on the girl even as a bit of the ceiling fell.

To the shock of everyone the Eva blocked it by smacking the debris away Shinji's eyes lingered on the girl's a bit longer before he turned a deep snarl growing on his face as he turned to his father "Fine you piece of crap I will pilot it…" Shinji looked at the machine before Misato and a Ritsuko took Shinji to the pod in which he would use to pilot the Eva.

5 minutes later Shinji was in his pod and was being put into the machine "Ooohh the lights are pretty…oh they went away hey now I can see outside!" said Shinji as the Eva started up and as the main engineering group was running status checks Shinji began looking around the room from the perspective of his Eva "…Miss Misato why am I in this thing again?" Misato gave a small relived sigh when she saw how high his sync ratio was "Ok his sync ratio is high and stable that's good and…Shinji!" the young woman screamed as the Eva walked forward and broke its restraints and moved to the launch pad while Shinji ignored Misato's yelling.

"Shinji get back in the loading bay!" yelled Misato as she stared at Shinji from the camera in his cockpit but Shinji smiled widely "Miss Misato you said the job involved fighting and killing but I have done neither so far and you ignored me when I asked you a question earlier so I should do the same!" Shinji's Eva looked around intent on finding an exit.

"Shinji that's why we put you in the fucking robot now stop moving!" Shinji paused before he began to tear up before he began bawling "Don't yell at me like that!" his Eva mimicking his actions as he rubbed the tears from his eyes dramatically everyone would have sweat dropped if it wasn't for well you know the fact that an angel was practically knocking on their door.

Misato hastily replied with apologies "Shinji I am sorry but please listen to me if we wait any longer we won't survive." Shinji gasped before a smile broke his face and he spoke.

"But that means that my father would die too." Misato and the crew began to honestly question whether it was ok to put their lives in the hands of an insane kid suddenly Shinji spoke again "Oh true if that were to happen miss Misato and Maya would surly die too… oh well I guess I will fight what do you want me to do miss Misato?"

Misato gave a sigh of relief before responding "Shinji I need you to get back on the deck and you will be put outside to fight so try your best." Shinji moved immediately and was soon in the launch pad where he was launched to fight the angle.

Misato realized something mere seconds after the boy was launched he had broken the restraints and in turn there was nothing to stop him once he reached to top.

Shinji was flying towards the surface at a such speed that the walls were little more than blurs of light and grey until he suddenly came to a stop sending the poor boy flying into the air with a surprised yet happy whoa.

Shinji looked around at the ground as he began his decent where he spotted the angel whom looked up at him and watched as it continued to move forward but Shinji had other ideas as he angled himself to the angel the angel however began charged its beam and shot grazing the Eva's armor earning a gasp of pain from Shinji but the boy stayed on course.

Shinji's collision with the angel was slightly hindered by the AT field but still caused a shockwave and collapsed the buildings closest to them the angel quickly placed its hand against the Eva's stomach and a large spike of energy shot through the Eva earning a small scream from Shinji and a cringes from Misato and her crew.

Shinji gripped the angels wrist and squeezed a loud sickening crack was his reward the angel let loose a shriek before it kicked Shinji off sending him half way across the city Shinji managed to tumble and steadied himself on the second roll landing in a crawling position.

The angel charged and shot another blast at Shinji while its wrist began to heal this time the blast would have been a direct hit if it wasn't for the AT field which took the initial blow but the boom broke the shield and threw the Eva even farther.

Shinji took a moment as it felt like his skin was boiling and after a moment he bum rushed the angel and managed to shoulder tackle the angel breaking through the AT field and directly into its core causing a small, comparatively, web of cracks which leaked large amounts of red LCL.

The angel gave another shriek and began to thrash as soon as Shinji pinned it with his Eva's body it tried to stab him again but Shinji caught it hand and pinned it other hand with it before twisting it breaking the forelimbs Shinji then pinned the angel down by placing the Eva's knees on it should before Shinji took notice of the bleeding orb on the angel's chest and a single thought went through Shinji's head "Ah a cherry."

Misato and her crew whom had been quietly watching hoping for the best were thrown through a loop until the sound of the jaw restraints breaking snapped them from their confusion and they were greeted to the sight of the Eva now on its hands and knees face deep in the angel's core the red LCL gushed massively before the entire angel exploded coating the Eva and a few dozen blocks in the fluid.

The Eva and Shinji then released a scream as it began to bulge and bubble under the armor.

And cut


	3. Chapter 3

Evangelion: insanity's progression

I don't own Evangelion

Shinji sat up out of his bed and looked over at a shadow which looked like his Eva which tilted its head before reaching over and gripped his arm before pointing to a hole near the connection between hand and wrist before squeezing making a spike jut out from the hole not unlike the angel which he had fought earlier but this spike was made of bone like material instead of energy.

Shinji looked to the figure a smile on his face as the shadow let go and he made the spike spring forwards and retract on his own the shadow then took a moment to appraise Shinji before it hugged Shinji tightly.

Shinji was frozen a moment before a feeling of familiarity greeted him like the warmth of a mother Shinji felt tears prickle at his eyes and he hugged the figure back.

Misato's point of View

Misato couldn't help but admire how peaceful Shinji seemed in his bed, despite the restraints holding his arms and legs down, until she noticed the faint trail of tears treading down his cheeks.

Misato slowly got closer before lightly wiping away his tears and after a moment she stroked his cheek softly trailing his chin before pulling away and siting down.

Ritsuko entered the room clipboard in hand she took a moment to look at Shinji and check his vitals before turning to Misato and speaking "His tests came back negative for contamination but the growths and openings in his hands are unknown I have a running theory that since his sync ratio were so high that when the Eva took in the angel's core he developed them along with the Eva."

Misato looked to her friend and asked "So their permeant then?" Ritsuko nodded in response.

Misato sighed dealing with the teen was going to be troublesome but now he was armed with natural weapons "Am I still supposed to take him to my house after he is discharged?"

Ritsuko nodded and spoke "Yes Gendo thinks that since the boy cares for or at least likes you a little that you are better equipped to take care of him."

Misato frowned but stroked the boy's cheek but in that moment Shinji's eyes opened and for a brief moment his eyes were as red as rei's but Shinji blinked and then his eyes were their natural blue again.

A large smile spread across his face as he stared at Misato and Ritsuko before speaking "I meet mom." both Misato and Ritsuko froze unsure if what the disturbed boy had said was due to his psychosis or something else.

Both Misato and Ritsuko stared at Shinji as he repeated what he said one more time before as a serene smile spread across his lips and tears leaked from his eyes Misato felt kinship with Shinji at the loneliness she saw in that smile and Ritsuko for a moment felt bad about the love she felt for the boy's father knowing that the broken boy in front of her was a direct result of his actions.

Misato and Ritsuko left the room to give the boy some peace and once they were down the hallway a little way Misato turned to Ritsuko and asked "When is he going to be released?"

Ritsuko brought her hand to her face and rubbed her eyes but played it off as her pushing her hair back before responding and pulling a cigarette out and lighting it "Roughly noon today if something doesn't show up."

Misato sighed and leaned back putting her arms behind her head as they walked "I need a beer…scratch that a lot of beer."

Meanwhile Shinji sat in his room his tears beginning to dry a few minutes after Misato and Ritsuko left him to the silence of the hospital that is until the door to his room opened and Rei walked in her red eye, as there was a bandage wrapped around one eye, focused on him she quietly moved through the room and before taking a seat in a chair next to the bed.

Shinji's tears disappeared as his usual crazed and curious look came back as Rei reached forward and gently picked up Shinji's hand and looked at the hole in Shinji's wrist before looking back at Shinji's eyes and asked a question "Why did you help me?"

Shinji held her gaze for a moment before replying "I don't know…"

Rei in a small show of emotion frowned slightly until Shinji continued "I think it was your eyes…they look like blood." Shinji smiled widely as if he had just handed her a compliment.

Rei's face straightened out becoming emotionless again as she looked at Shinji before suddenly the boy looked at her a dark look in his eyes as he spoke "So why do you work for my father?"

Rei seeing no reason to lie spoke "He made me and has been kind to me." whatever the girl was about to say if she was about to continue was cut off by a laugh a dark and sinister laugh.

"That man was kind? that man knows no such thing as kindness without purpose and you say he made you and is kind to you…he made me with the woman that he loved and then got her killed and then left me to a man he most likely thought would kill me and instead I killed him and became as I am." Shinji paused slightly and his eyes almost seemed to glow with joy as he continued "But then again if he hadn't, I never would have met mother again." Shinji's words visually didn't affect Rei but mentally the words bore into her and planted a seed in her head.

Rei tilted her head slightly in thought before replying "Thank you for speaking with me it was very informative." Shinji smiled widely and chuckled slightly before he waved as best as he could with his arms restrained.

Rei for once in her life felt something other than trust and respect for the commander meanwhile Shinji was once again entertaining himself with his spikes.

And cut


End file.
